


He’ll Be Back, He Will Be Better Than Ever:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Beaches, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was worried about Steve, as he left the hospital, DiNozzo was there to comfort him, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 6





	He’ll Be Back, He Will Be Better Than Ever:

*Summary: Danny was worried about Steve, as he left the hospital, DiNozzo was there to comfort him, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was relaxing on the beach of the **_McGarrett Household_** , The Blond was worried about his best friend being out in the world, & all alone. The thoughts kept popping into his mind, & doesn’t know how to shut them off. His lover, **_NCIS Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo, sighed, as he saw this, & he went out to him.

“Babe, You are worried about Steve, Aren’t you ?”, as he hugged him close to him, & kissed him on the top of his head. “Yeah, He has so much going on in his head, I don’t think he should be alone at the moment”, The Loudmouth Detective said with concern, & worry. He handed over one of the beers, The Couple relaxed together.

“Danno, He’ll be back, He will be better than ever”, The **_Handsome Agent_** said with certainty. “I know, I just can’t help but worry about him”, The Shorter Man said, & he took a sip of his beer, as he was trying to think positive of the situation. Tony was offering comfort anyway that he can, so his lover can feel better immediately.

“As soon as Steve comes home, We’ll ve ready for him, & welcome him home properly”, The Handsome Man said, as they shared a kiss. Danny said with a smile, “I like the sound of that”, & they had one round of beers, & relaxed further. They watched the sun setting into the horizon, & knew that things will be better.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
